Summer Lovin'
by OneWingedPegasus
Summary: Brittana. Santana is forced to go to summer camp after a recent move to Lima, OH. She goes, albeit grudgingly, to please her ailing mother and finds that, as infantile as 'Camp Fun' may be, there is someone there who can make her stay a lot more interesting. Rating for later chapters. And, contrary to the title, this has nothing to do with Grease. Just putting that out there.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there Gleeks! I've had this rolling around in my head for a few weeks now and I finally finished graphing it all out. The first chapter isn't as well written as I would have liked, but the next ones will be better, I promise. ^_^'  
__I have to add this though it is completely off topic. Jeopardy was just on and they had a Brittany line as one of the questions! :D Needless to say, I knew it. :O  
Anyway, here's the first chapter. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I owned Heather Morris, though. xD Such fun we would have._

Summer Lovin': Chapter One

"Have a good time, Santana! Try not to get into any fights okay?" The Latina scowled. "Come on... For me?" Santana's mom executed a pout with practiced precision, eliciting a jerk of the head that she could only interpret as a nod. "Good girl. Now, get your bag out of the trunk and give your mother a kiss!"

Santana sighed emphatically, trudging around the car to grab her suitcase. She turned to meet her mom's last demand when it was met for her; she was scooped up into a very tight hug and kissed all over her face. She couldn't help but grin a little when she was released, though she was flushing furiously.

"Mooom! It's bad enough that I have to go to summer camp like some second grader without having everyone laugh at me the first day because _you_ can't get your sh- stuff together!" Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Nice save there, nina. I'm impressed. And you know why your father and I want you to go. We moved here two months ago and you still haven't made any friends... This is a great chance for you to, ya' know... mingle. Anyhoo, I've gotta run. I have an appointment." She said this as lightheartedly as possible, but Santana saw a flicker behind her mother's warm eyes. The younger Latina felt her mood worsen, which she hadn't thought was possible, and clenched her jaw. Fucking cancer.

"Alright, mom... Hey," she halted her mother mid-turn and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "Take care, okay?" Her mom laughed, patting her on the back.

"_Now _who's losing their shit, Miss Lopez? I'll be fine." She settled her hands on her daughter's shoulders, holding her at arms length and giving her a reassuring smile. "I promise."Santana smiled back weakly, possibly for the last time in the next ten days, and nodded, reaching down to lift her suitcase. Her mother had turned and was getting into her car. "Bye mom." She whispered, and moved toward the crowd of kids that were clamoring around a large yellow bus with a seemingly hand painted tarp attached to the side that read, 'Camp Fun.'

_Oh, wow. That's not generic and infantile..._ Sighing, and a dark scowl replacing the worried look that had previously occupied her features, she began boarding but not before her mom yelled out the window as she rolled away, "And no fights! You promised!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Mumbling, the Latina made her way through the aisle, attempting to avoid the little kids who were bouncing around excitedly, looking like epileptics in mid seizure. An empty seat near the back of the bus beckoned to her and she tossed her suitcase into it before she sat, her face set to portray utmost hostility. Apparently it paid off; no one even attempted to talk to her much less sit next to her and as the bus shuddered and pitched forward, she relaxed her expression, releasing a sigh.

She should have been at least mildly enthused about the whole 'camp' thing. She loved the outdoors and had begged to go as a child, but she was almost a grown ass woman! A seventeen year old wasn't supposed to go cavorting around at summer camp, especially when their mom was sick. Santana's brow furrowed and she clenched her eyes shut to hide the mist that formed.

It was a little over a year prior to their move to hick-town Lima that Maria Lopez was diagnosed with Stage Two pancreatic cancer. After about nine months of steady treatment with little result, her doctor recommended that she move closer to a Cancer Treatment Center. Apparently he thought they could do more for her. For that reason and that reason alone, Santana was happy they had relocated. Unfortunately, even the CTC was having trouble, and she had recently had her diagnosis leveled up into the Stage Three category.

Santana had began to lapse into morose and reclusive behaviors, rarely going out with friends and shunning her school work. Since the move her mood hadn't changed much at all, except to worsen. Everything was going to hell in a hand basket. _And_, the Latina mused harshly,_ now I've got to go to fuckin' summer camp. What a load of-_

"Hi!" Santana's head snapped in the direction of the voice, thoughts shattered. Across the aisle from her sat a slim blonde who looked to be about her age. Seated next to her was what seemed to be her younger sister, who wiggled her fingers in a little wave. Santana scowled. The older sibling, who had addressed her, was flashing a megawatt smile, one that seemed altogether too bright and cheery for the Latina to comprehend._ How can someone in my age group be, in any way, happy about going to camp? This girl must be a couple pennies short of a dollar..._

"I'm sorry, but were you talking to me? If so, I'd advise you not to do it again." Her tone was incendiary and she fixed the blonde with a caustic glare, waiting for her grin to falter. To her surprise it remained, though shrinking just a smidgen.

"Why? Do you need me to use sign language?" Santana was floored and it showed as her jaw dropped an inch. _What the fuck?_

"Why in the hell would you assume that I'm deaf?" She cried, confusion overshadowing her forced hostility. The blonde continued smiling, but it had morphed into one of understanding.

"Well, you asked if I had been talking to you. And I did, I said Hi. And since you advised me not to do it again, I figured you must need me to use signage instead. I'm Brittany, by the way. Wait, can you hear me? Or are you reading my lips?"

"Listen, girl-"

"It's Brittany. And this is my sister Rosilyn." _There's that smile again; I need some shades..._

"Okay, listen _Brittany, _and listen close. Don't speak to me, don't look at me; in fact, just forget that I exist. I don't want to talk to you or anybody right now. Possibly for my entire stay at this shit-hole summer camp. 'Ya got me?" Brittany had finally stopped grinning, confusion etched onto her, Santana couldn't help but notice, startlingly attractive face.

"You aren't excited to be here?" Santana threw her hands into the air, exasperation evident.

"No, Brittany. I'm not. Now leave me the fuck alone." Brittany fell silent for a few seconds, wiggling around in her seat as if physically trying to hold back speech. Santana was watching out of the corner of her eye, and despite her incredibly foul mood, she found the action pretty damn cute. She shook that idea from her head, however, and continued to stew in silence. Apparently, Brittany's friendly nature won out over Santana's demand.

"But... It's Camp Fun! How could you not be excited! With a name like that, it practically guarantees a good time!"

"Maybe for a little kid like your sister." Rosilyn frowned, glaring at the Latina.

"Heeey! I'm not a little kid! I'm nine, and I'm still looking forward to it!"

Santana shot Brittany a look, thin eyebrow quirked. "I rest my case." Brittany was frowning as well, her lower lip jutted out slightly in a pout.

"But... I'm seventeen and I'm happy about it!" Santana shot her the most scathing look she could muster, eyes narrowed; she wished the strange girl would just leave her alone to dwell within her thoughts.

"Which makes you a sad and pathetic human being. Now fuck off." Santana directed her gaze out the window, hoping the blonde would finally take the hint and run with it. Apparently she had.

"Geez, what a jerk..." Santana caught the younger sister mutter, but ignored it and stared at the landscape, losing herself in thought once more.

"Aaaalright, ladies and gents!" A camp counselor was practically yelling into a megaphone, his smile, like everyone else's, nauseatingly wide. "Pick up your stuff and let's head on over to the gazebo! Time for orientation and bunk assignments!" Santana groaned, massaging her temples and praying that she could hold onto her sanity. _Everyone here is on happy pills. _She watched as the counselor, who was a waif of a man, flounced over to a large pavilion, a throng of children following him as if he were the pied piper. With another groan, Santana began to make her way through the crowd, suitcase rolling along in the dirt behind her. She had only managed to take a few steps when a small, giggling blonde darted out in front of her, tripping her up and causing her to lose her balance. She fell to the ground, knees first, a sharp pain shooting up her leg.

"What the hell?! Hey, you!" The blonde turned. It was Rosilyn. Santana got to her feet, glancing down at her knees and noting the droplets of blood that formed. When she looked up again, the little girl's eyes were wide, her mouth formed into an 'O' shape.

"Oh, geez! I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was goin-"

"Yeah, you should have, you klutz! Look at my fuckin' knees!" She gestured downward, causing the girl to cringe.

"I-I said I was sor-"

"Oh, you're sorry? Yeah, that's really gonna take the pain away. Quit running around like a fuckin' lunatic, little girl, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" A cold voice sounded from over her shoulder. She turned and was eyes to chin with a very irritated looking Brittany. Santana smirked, crossing her arms.

"Whatever I want. What are you gonna do about it?" Brittany glared, and Santana was surprised to find that she was withering slightly under it. But she stood her ground, arms tightening slightly around herself. She'd been a bad ass her whole life and wasn't going to stop because one dumb ass teenager, hot as she was, gave her a warning stare.

"Leave my sister alone, or you'll answer to me. Deaf or not." Santana spluttered for a moment, expression incredulous. _How can she still think that?_

"I'm not fuckin' deaf, you weirdo! And maybe I wouldn't have to yell at your precious baby sister if she wouldn't run out in front of me like some coked up deer on a highway!"

Rosilyn, who had heard enough, began tugging on Brittany's arm. "Come on, sis. It's not worth it." The older blonde huffed, glancing down at her sister before turning, allowing her sibling to pull her through the sea of people. "And for God's sake, Britt, I can take care of myself... "

Santana just glared after them before she grabbed her suitcase and followed a good distance away, taking a seat at the back of the gazebo.

The orientation was long and boring as all hell. Santana wished they would just give her her bunk number so she could go and wait out the rest of the already lame camp experience. But noooo, the counselors had to go over every rule and regulation first. Finally, after about forty five minutes of monotony, they started to dole out rooms. When they finally reached her, she snatched the slip of paper out of a quickly retracted hand and scowled down at the number. _Room 2, 6th floor._

_Sixth floor? What kind of cabins are these?_ She was about to ask when she was pointed in the direction of a large, multi-floored building in the middle of a clearing. _How the hell did I miss THAT coming in?_

"Just head over there, Missi!" The counselor said all too cheerily. She cringed at the title, but said nothing. "I know you were probably expecting a cabin, but since so many kids come here every summer we decided to just build something of a dorm room. Each floor is a different age group, and you're on the top because you're the oldest we have here this year!" Santana listened to the man ramble before grabbing her suitcase. She couldn't resist quipping, "Thanks for your riveting and informational rant. I was so enthralled I could hardly stand it." Blinking at the tone of Santana's voice, the counselor could only stare after her as she walked, scratching his head.

"This one's gonna be trouble..."

It took Santana a good ten minutes to haul her suitcase up the stairs. _Of course, I had to be on the top floor. Could anything else in this infernal place go wrong? Forest fire, perhaps? At least that would get me out of this..._ When Santana finally reached her assigned room, she paused outside, hearing singing from inside. The voice was quite pretty, though she couldn't make out the song choice, but good voice or not, she wasn't going to put up with it. Singing was off limits. Without knocking, Santana flung the door open then kicked it shut behind her. A squeal met her ears and she froze, eyes wide. _Oh, shit. That girl is..._

Brittany was staring at her as if she had three heads, arms flung protectively over her bare chest. Apparently, she had been changing. She was clothed in only a pair of panties covered in yellow ducks, the rest of her on display. Santana couldn't help but stare. She had already admitted to herself that Brittany was an attractive girl, but out of clothes... _Wow._

Her mocha eyes traced the obvious musculature of the blonde's abs and legs, marveling at the length of them. It took her a moment to realize that she was very obviously checking the girl out and quickly jerked her gaze upward to Brittany's face, which was severely flushed.

"First you yell at a nine year old kid and then you barge in here without even knocking?" She upbraided shrilly, turning and throwing a shirt over her head. "You have pretty bad manners." It was Santana's turn to blush.

"It's my room too, you know. I can come in whenever the hell I want." _I can't believe I have to bunk with this girl..._

There were two beds on either side of the rather small room, one of which was already covered in Brittany's belongings. She trudged over to the empty cot, tossing her suitcase to the floor and flinging herself onto the covers face first. Silence filled the room, almost tangible in it's thickness, before Brittany spoke, voice soft.

"So... now that we're room mates... maybe we should just start over? I mean-" Santana cut her off.

"What I said on the bus still stands. Fuck off. I don't want anything to do with you." As strong as her voice sounded, Santana's resolve against the girl was faltering, and crumbled more still as she heard the blonde whimper,

"Why are you being so mean? I didn't do anything to you..." Santana raised her head to find Brittany in tears, silent as they were. It melted her heart if only a little. She sighed, turning her head to face the wall.

_"_I'm a bitch. Get used to it or get over it."

"I can see that. Well, as mean as you are, we still have to room together." Brittany stated after her tears had been wiped away and she steadied her voice. "So... At least tell me your name."

"It's Santana. Now leave me alone."

"Fine! I won't talk to you again! Not once! In fact, I'll do as you told me earlier and forget that you even exist!"

"Good."

"Good!" Silence ensued while the other girl began unpacking her belongings rather angrily and throwing them into random drawers in the nightstand next to her bed. Santana sighed, both loving and hating the quiet. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so cruel... Satan strikes again. _

"Uhm... Santana?" Brittany's voice was small and hesitant.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me." Santana snuck a glance at the blonde from under her elbow. She was shifting her weight back and forth between her feet and staring down at fiddling fingers.

"I know... But... I-... I forgot to pack socks. Do you-... have an extra pair?"

Santana sat up, eyebrow quirked. For the first time since her mom had pulled away, a smile, albeit a small one, twitched at her lips.

"How do you forget socks?"

"The same way you forget your manners." Santana rolled her eyes.

"That's completely different..." she reached down and unzipped her suitcase, digging through the neatly folded attire until she found a pair of socks. "Here. Don't say I never did you any favors." Brittany beamed, larger than the Latina deemed necessary, and accepted the socks, her fingers accidentally brushing against Santana's. She didn't seem to notice.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! See? You're not so bad!" Santana barely heard her. She was busy wrestling sudden, intense thoughts, all the while staring at her hand.

_Well, there you have it. I know Santana was a little over-mean in this, but understand that she is super stressed out from her mom having cancer, having to go to summer camp when she is really too old, and on top of all that she has other worries that haven't been mentioned yet. So yeah... I hated writing it though. I have never written Santana being mean to Brittany and it kinda broke my heart a little to type it. :( But, not to worry! Things will go from bad to good to awesome in no time! :D Thanks for reading. Update will be coming in the next few days. ^-^_

_OneWingedPegasus_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for your enthusiasm! I've gotten so many followings for this story, and it's only been a day! :D More reviews would be nice though. Speaking of which, thanks to Vero for informing me of 'doctor things' in her/his review. I'm clearing things up in this chapter. ^-^ I always appreciate feed-back. Well... Here's chapter two._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :/_

Summer Lovin': Chapter Two

Santana had never been a particularly heavy sleeper, and was even less of one since her mother had been diagnosed. She was plagued by constant nightmares, all of which involving either her mother's death or she herself being buried alive, her bloody, nail-less fingers scratching frantically at the lid of her coffin. The first night at 'Camp Fun', however, granted her the first dreamless sleep she had in quite a long while. The bright, early morning sun was what roused her.

It had been quite a while since she had awoken to a chorus of chirping birds, and the sound calmed rather than annoyed her. The Latina rose, stretching the stiffness from her muscles and sliding to sit on the edge of her cot. Sleep crusted her eyes and she wiped it away, upon opening them spotting her new roommate dozing peacefully across the room. Immediately, her brows furrowed. That girl was a conundrum.

Brittany's golden hair was splayed about her head like an intricate halo, framing her ivory face and pluming across high cheek bones. Her lips were lightly parted and she was snoring softly, left hand tucked beneath her chin near her neck as if attempting to stifle the noise before it was released. The sight caused Santana's breath to catch in her own throat.

_What the fuck is the matter with me? I don't even KNOW this girl and I'm tripping all over myself like some kid with polio! I mean, I know I'm a lesbian but... She shouldn't have this reaction on me; especially so damn soon! _Santana huffed, frustrated with herself, and rose to grab her towel toiletries. Without looking back, which required much restraint on her part, she headed off to shower.

When she returned, Brittany was in the same position, cute as all hell. Again, Santana avoided staring with much difficulty and began to dress, dropping her towel around her ankles. She had leaned over to pull up her panties when she heard Brittany stir. With ninja-like reflexes, she leaped to grasp her towel and secure it around her body. When she glanced up, however, she found Brittany still asleep, merely having changed positions. She was no longer snoring, and her mouth was closed. Relieved, the Latina allowed the towel to fall to the floor once more and she resumed dressing, back to the blonde. When she was properly clothed and had returned her items to their respective places, she had nothing to busy her.

She refrained from letting her eyes drift back to the sleeping girl for as long as she could, which was not long at all. She felt creepy as hell doing it, but she couldn't help herself. Brittany's face had changed a bit since she had last taken a peek; it seemed that the dream she was having was a good one because her cheeks were slightly flushed and she had a sleepy smile quirking at the corners of her lips. Santana couldn't help but grin herself; she quickly shook it off, however, for she realized that her roommate could wake at any time. It would be weird to open your eyes and find a girl, who by the way had constantly insulted you the day before, grinning down at you like a stalker.

Santana quickly came to the conclusion that she should just head down to breakfast and cut off the source of her temptation. She resolved before she left that she would definitely be a lot nicer to the girl from then on. She left the room without a glance backward.

As soon as the latch clicked, signaling an empty room, Brittany's eyes opened all the way, revealing dark cerulean. She rose to sit, biting her lower lip. Unable to help herself, the blonde replayed the previous ten minutes over and over in her head, her thoughts drawn to both the pronounced curve of Santana's ass as she bent over to slip her panties up luscious caramel thighs, and the intensity of her stare. Brittany's lower abdomen coiled hotly, her cheeks becoming pink buds that bloomed fully mind slipped from memory into fantasy...

Santana had never eaten such chewy and unappealing bacon in her life. The eggs were no better; she poked the coagulated mass on her plate, expecting it to scuttle away from the tines of her fork. _This is just sad..._

The breakfast hall was becoming steadily more packed, kids of all ages slipping sleepily onto the benches with loaded trays. All age groups, she mused, but her's. In fact, the oldest children she noticed besides herself and Brittany seemed to be around fourteen and their expressions radiated a lack of enthusiasm similar to her own. _This is sadder..._

A flash of gold caught her eye, and the Latina's gaze snapped in it's direction. There she was, a morning glory, her smile lighting the room. She was chattering excitedly to her sister, who looked as if she had been dragged from bed not moments before, eyes bleary and dull. The brunette watched as Brittany selected a tray which consisted of Lucky Charms and fruit and seated herself at a table near the front of the room. She sighed, dropping her gaze to her plate and rearranged the contents of it with a disgusted expression on her face. Unable to look at the nasty assortment any longer, she looked up again and found crystalline blue irises locked upon her. She blinked, surprised that the girl had sought her out. She was even more shocked when Brittany blushed fiercely and averted her eyes. _What the hell was THAT about?_

"Aaaalright, Campers!" The lead counselor, who's chest sported a large name tag that read, 'Hi! My name is JEFF!', shouted across the dining hall. "Today is going to be super fun!"

_God, what a flamer..._

"Do you know whyyy?" His eyes swept the room, waiting for a response. He received none but a few half-hearted, "Why?'s"

_I can hardly wait to hear. I'm brimming with enthusiasm. _

Undeterred, he plastered a huge grin on his face and fist pumped the air, practically screaming, "It's swimming day! All you campers who don't know how to swim will have one of our awesome counselors teach you! And those of you who are already little fishies in the water can just let loose and have FUN!"

Santana couldn't help but perk up a bit. Swimming she liked, even if it was in some murky snake infested lake. Brittany, she noted, seemed thoroughly enraptured with the idea and began whispering with Rosilyn, who's eyes were shining with excitement.

_Maybe today won't be so bad after all. _

After breakfast, everyone was sent back to their rooms to change into their suits. Santana, who wanted to check up on her mom, asked if she could catch up with the group, explaining that she needed make a phone call. Jeff nodded happily, practically shoving her toward the main office.

"Head on over there, sweetie! Just tell Betsy that I said you could use the it!" Santana rolled her eyes, mumbling a short, "Watch the hands, buddy." before making her way to the office. Upon arrival, she relayed Jeff's message to a plump, heavily-painted Betsy who pointed her towards the phone. After a few rings, her father answered, his voice heavy and lack-luster.

"Hello, this is Damien."

"Dad? It's Santana."

"Oh! Hey there, nina. How's camp going?" His voice brightened albeit slightly. Santana frowned.

"It's... alright. I really just called to check up on mom. How is she after her- her doctor's appointment?" There was a brief silence on the other end before her father answered.

"She's... She's doing a lot of sleeping. I think driving you up to the bus tired her out. I told her to just let me take you, but... you know your mother. She's feisty, just like you. And that on top of the chemo..." His voice faltered. Santana swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"Did- did they say anything? Is she improving at all?" Reticence was her answer, and it told her what she needed to know. Tears began to well in her eyes but she brushed them away, drawing a deep steadying breath. Her dad seemed to be having a similar reaction on the other end, but he spoke after a minute.

"Don't worry too much, Santana... Your mother is such a strong woman. Things are tough right now, but I-I'm... I have faith in her." He sounded less sure of his words than Santana was. The Latina's jaw clenched. She wished her dad would just tell her the fucking truth. He knew just as well as she did how little a chance his wife had of survival, but he continued to lie; both to her and himself. She bit back harsh words, knowing that if she uttered them, retracting them was impossible. Her dad was going through enough as it was.

"Okay, dad. I'm gonna call again tomorrow. If anything changes... you call me right away, okay? And tell mom I love her... so much."

"I will, baby. Try to have fun, okay? For your mother's sake. She wants you to make friends and be happy-"

"Alright, dad. I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too. 'Bye."

Santana placed the phone on the receiver harder than she meant to, earning a startled look from Betsy.

"What? It slipped!" She spat, turning on her heel and heading to the room to change into her bathing suit.

The trail to the lake was pleasant enough, especially without the constant squeals of adolescents grating on her ears. Tall oaks grew up around the path, creating an effervescent verdigris canopy that, even in her angst filled state, Santana couldn't help but find entirely charming. She distracted herself by locating different parts of the campsite that she passed along the way; a large playground for the younger kids loomed in a clearing sporting a swing set, monkey bars, four huge slides, a merry-go-round and several other structures for them to climb on. Shortly after passing the play ground, Santana noticed a group of hay bails in the back of a massive field, all fixed with targets. Apparently archery was an activity she would be participating in. As she continued her stroll down the dirt road, several other landmarks caught her eye, such as the entrances to what looked like hiking trails, a soccer field, basketball courts and last before she came into view of the lake, a huge mud pit. Oh yeah... kids would eat that up.

After she passed over a slight rise in the earth, the Latina came upon her destination. The lake was impressive, stretching for at least a few acres; it's sparkling water was dotted with bobbing heads and several canoes. She continued walking, reaching the edge of the lake after a few minutes.

Until that point, the fact that she was one of the oldest people there had fled from her mind, but that changed quickly. She was at least a head and a half taller than everyone there except the counselors; she felt completely out of place among the sea of children. Sighing, she began to wade into the water.

"Whoa! She's soooo hot!" Santana's head whipped around to locate the speaker and was not surprised to find the pair of fourteen year old boys staring at her with lust-filled eyes. She grimaced, shooting the young men smoldering glares. It seemed to have no effect.

"Hey! Eyes up here!" She growled, crossing her arms protectively over her chest, starting to wish she hadn't packed a crimson two piece. She was about to lay into the creeps when their attention was diverted elsewhere, eyes widening more than the Latina thought possible. She glanced in the direction to which their gazes had been drawn and blanched, her own eyes expanding to almost comical size.

Brittany was leading her sister by the hand into the water, hair tied up in a messy bun and her swimwear borderline playboy. She was adorned in a sky blue string bikini which hugged her hips just below her pelvic bones. Santana's legs nearly gave out as she allowed her coffee eyes to travel raptly along the blonde's frame. The first thing her gaze was drawn to was the tightly defined contours of Brittany's abdomen; it was as if Michelangelo himself had chiseled it... the lines and curves were so intricately sculpted. She peered slightly lower, marveling at the shape of her thighs and calves, the hard muscle beneath flawless ivory skin twitching as she waded into the water. Her breasts were pert and, Santana couldn't help but notice, acutely hardened against the coolness of the lake.

_Holy fuck... even her collar bone is sexy as hell... _

The blonde seemed completely oblivious to the attention, however, and continued to lead Rosilyn deeper into the water, smiling reassuringly. It appeared she was going to give her sister swimming lessons. After a few more moments, Santana had gathered enough resolve to look away but before she got a chance, Brittany glanced away from her sister, gaze falling upon Santana. Her lips parted a fraction of an inch, cerulean orbs tracing the Latina's body hotly as her cheeks darkened. She was so blatantly obvious about it, not even attempting to hide that she was checking the brunette out. Santana was floored and she turned away as if Brittany could somehow detect how incredibly aroused she had become beneath her fervid gaze. The Latina made a point to put as much distance between herself and the blonde as possible, her heart hammering excessively against her rib cage.

Eventually, the cool water calmed Santana's nerves; she had relocated out into a deep section of the lake where the younger kids dared not tread (water that is,) and floated on her back, watching the clouds roll by. It was so relaxing, so tranquil; it was the first time in a long while that she had been at peace. But that peace was soon shattered.

"Rosilyn? ROSILYN? Where are you?!" Santana's head snapped up, her body righting itself in the water. She picked out Brittany right away. Her face was a mask of terror. She had swam near a mother duck and her hatch-lings; Rosilyn was nowhere in sight. Santana's eyes widened and she scanned the water, heart leaping into her throat.

_Bubbles... Are there bubbles? _ As soon as the thought entered her mind she found what she was looking for. About twenty feet away from her, pockets of air burst on the surface of the water. Her fears were confirmed; Brittany's sister was drowning.

_Fuck! _Santana reacted without thought, diving beneath the surface and swimming towards the source of the bubbles in long, powerful strokes. The lake water burned her eyes as she searched frantically, knowing she was nearing the source. At last, she spotted her.

Rosilyn's foot had become tangled in the plant life that grew along the lake-bed. She was flailing wildly, but with no success. Santana, putting on an extra burst of speed, reached out for the girl. Just as her hand closed on her ankle, Rosilyn fell slack, unconscious. Santana was losing air herself, but she remained, dipping her head to gnaw on the sea weed that had ensnared the poor girl. Her air supply was failing and her lungs screamed from lack of oxygen, but just as she lost hope the young blonde broke free of the foliage. Santana grasped her around the waist and kicked her feet hard, breaking the surface right when her air ran out.

After gulping air, the Latina cut through the water at breakneck speed, clutching the lolling girl in her right arm. It didn't take long for her to reach the edge of the lake, and by that time, the whole camp was watching her. Counselors had begun to sprint over to her, but they were all quite far away. Too far away. Santana acted on instinct and rolled the small blonde onto her back, immediately performing CPR.

_Come on! Breathe!_

Brittany was beside her, wide eyes cascading. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, Rosie! Please! Please wake up!"

And she did. Rosylin suddenly sputtered, eyes flying open. Santana sat her up, watching as she began to vomit water and cough violently. Her face began to regain it's normal color and she fell back, limp but breathing. Brittany was beside herself, clutching at her exhausted sister and wailing hysterically. Santana grasped her shoulders and yanked her off the girl.

"Give her air! She just needs to breath now... She'll be alright." Brittany's eyes snapped up to meet her's, the depth of emotion within the indigo irises leaving Santana wordless.

"Thank you... so much." Her lips brushed against the corner of the Latina's plush mouth, lingering there for a moment before her attentions were directed back to her little sister. No one seemed to notice... No one but Santana.

_Just putting this out there, I never intended to write a kiss in there. My fingers just decided to type it. I kinda liked it though, so there it shall remain! :D I'm sorry if the action scenes in this are poorly written. I'm not really an action writer, per se. :/ I'm working on expanding my writing skills, however, so practice makes perfect. ^_^' _

_Reviews, however short, make me a very happy camper. :D _

_OneWingedPegasus_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay. So while the last two chapters set up the story, I like to think this is where it actually begins. Get ready for fluff, my friends. ^_^ _

_Disclaimer: Glee=Not mine. I=Sad. v_v'_

_'_'_'_'_'_'_

**Summer Lovin'**  
**Chapter Three**

Santana shifted on her mattress, working the kinks out of her rapidly tightening muscles. _Damn... Swimming to rescue someone is hard work..._ She allowed her fingers to roam over her arms, massaging her triceps and forearms with hard circular strokes.

She had slipped away from the residual action that had amassed when she saved Rosie, blushing as she moved swiftly through the growing crowd and waved away the compliments that the camp-goers rained upon her. Of course, the admiration of all the younger kids wasn't what had caused her face to grow hot.

The side of Santana's lips pinched together in a smirk, her cheeks flushing gradually. Brittany had kissed her. Okay, so it wasn't _technically _what the Latina had had in mind for the last two days; of the blonde grasping the back of her neck and tugging on her hip, molding tightly to her body for a steamy, tongue filled kiss; but it was damn well good enough. Removing her working hands from her arms, Santana brushed her fingertips over the spot to which Brittany had pressed her lips, the smirk morphing into a full blown smile. _Yes. It was definitely good enough._

She was still reminiscing, fingers tracing the still tingling outline of Brittany's residual lips, when said blondie slipped through the door, shutting it quietly behind her. Santana jumped, if only slightly, greeting the girl with the already pleasant smile that lit her features.

"How's Rosie?" She questioned, slipping to lean on her elbow. Brittany beamed so wide it seemed as if her lips were propped up with metal rods. She flounced over to her mattress, plopping down and fixing the grin upon Santana.

"She's fine, thanks to you! You swam like a dolphin out there!" Her smile faltered slightly and she paused, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I-... I got distracted by the super cute ducks that swam by... The momma had little babies following her, and I had to get closer. Ducks are my favorite."

Before Santana could stop herself, she chuckled saying, "I could tell by your underwear." Brittany's eyes widened to an almost comical width before her face rearranged itself into a tentative smile.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that. You should have seen your face!" She released the cutest sounding cackle Santana had ever had the pleasure to hear before she continued her earlier point. "Anyways... If I had been paying attention, Rosie wouldn't have-" She swallowed hard as if attempting to smother the suddenly thickened words that bubbled in her throat. "Well... I don't have to think about that. All I know is that she didn't, and it's all because of you. You are definitely like, the most awesome person ever!"

Santana wasn't able to stifle the light flush that rose on her cheeks as she laughed, and she covered it by puffing hot air onto her nails and polishing them against her t-shirt.

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome, aren't I? I guess this makes up for me being a total bitch to you and your sister on the first day...?" She said this almost as if it were a question. Brittany nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide.

"Totally. And then some. It's not often someone saves the life of one of the most important people in mine. Oh! By the way, my parents told me to give you this-" She stood abruptly and strode across the floor, stopping mere inches in front of Santana. The Latina, for a split second, thought that she was going to kiss her again. Her heart leapt into her throat and she instinctively semi-puckered her lips. But Brittany leaned down and wrapped her arms around the girl before her in a tight embrace, squeezing hard.

"Thank you so much. You mean the world to me." She laughed, shaking her head. "I mean what you did- means the world to me. I'm always getting my words mixed up."

Santana chuckled softly, surprising Brittany, if only a little, by reaching up to hug her back.

"You're welcome. It was really no big deal, though." She shrugged one shoulder. "Anyone with a beating heart would have done the same."

The embrace was lingering for longer than the brunette had anticipated and she felt her cheeks flush for the hundredth time that day. Clearing her throat, she allowed her arms to go slack, her nerves getting the better of her. Brittany didn't let go. On the contrary, her arms loosened and her fingertips trailed down Santana's back, applying deft and subtle pressure until they reached her hips. Santana swallowed hard, arching her back involuntarily. _It makes no sense for something like this to feel so fucking good.__  
_

"It was something. It was amazing. You're amazing. It's like you became a torpedo for a second. I saw everything. I was looking for Rosie when I saw you dive."

Her chin was resting on Santana's shoulder, lips a quarter of an inch away from the shell of her ear. She was whispering breathily, causing the hot air that slipped through her lips to caress there. Santana stifled a gasp, her fingers gripping the blankets on her bed. Brittany was oblivious, however, and continued speaking in hushed tones.

"You shot through the water so fast... I didn't know what you were doing until I saw the bubbles. And then you were gone. For a long time. I was totally freaking out."

Brittany finally released a deeply crimson Santana and back-walked to her bed, sitting down but never breaking the eye contact she had established. Santana released the breath she had been holding, and it came out shaking and shallow.

"Anyway, when you came up to the surface with her, and I knew she was alright, all I could feel was this huge weight leaving my shoulders... and-" She paused, lowering her gaze shyly. Santana cocked her head, eyebrow quirking. "-and I felt different when I looked at you. I mean, I've felt weird anyway when I look at you, but right then, it was even weirder. Like,"

Her speech stilled and she searched for words. Santana was holding her breath again, eyes widened at the blonde's seemingly unnoticed admission.

"Like every mean thing you had said to me and my sister just flew away with the nervous flies in my stomach." She giggled, reconnecting their eyes as she glanced up. "They weren't butterflies because I was bad nervous at the time. Butterflies only come when someone is good nervous."

Santana nodded slowly. She definitely had butterflies then; they were beating against her stomach and rib cage as if both parts of her anatomy had been lined with sugar-water. Brittany flashed her a gigawatt smile, obviously happy that the Latina understood what she had been trying to say.

"Anyway, thank you so much, again. And if there's any way I could ever repay you, just tell me and I'll do it."

Santana's breath caught in her throat. Her mind immediately spiraled into the probabilities of that statement; Brittany, cerulean orbs dusky and lust filled, gripping her hair as she swirled her tongue around pert nipples. Santana, teeth nipping supple flesh, moving down the expanse of the blonde's defined ivory stomach. Hushed whimpers and heated groans sounding as her viper's tongue flickered against the twitching bud that peeked between Brittany's nether-lips. Hot, musky juices coating her lips and tongue as she delved deep, tasting and dipping into her tight, pulsing slit. Santana shuddered, feeling herself clench tight at the mere thoughts.

Brittany watched, her beaming face slowly transforming as her eyebrows furrowed. She hadn't expected the Latina to flush heavily. Her confusion deepened when the tremor wracked Santana's body. She blinked, cocking her head.

"Hey. You okay?"

Santana snapped out of her fantasies, eyes wide. She nodded feverishly, laughing, albeit nervously, as she met Brittany's perplexed gaze.

"T-totally. And don't worry about it. Like I said, anyone with a heart would do the same. Besides, saving your sister helped me realize that I was meant to come here, as juvenile as this place is."

Brittany relaxed her features into a smile.

"I have no idea what juvenile means, but I'm glad you're happy here now! You seemed so sad yesterday. It made me sad. It was like there wasn't any light in your eyes."

Santana blanched, blinking back her surprise. _She noticed? _Brittany continued, sighing deeply as she pouted her lower lip out cutely.

"And when you were so mean... I knew it was because something made you sad. People aren't mean to other people when there's nothing in their life to upset them so much. I guess everyone has their own way of showing pain; some people smile all the time to cover it up, and some people do what cats do. They hiss and claw and bite to get out of a corner. That's what you were doing. And I felt really bad for you..." Brittany's robin's egg eyes had misted slightly and her bottom lip quivered. Santana was floored as she watched this girl, who she barely knew, sniffle at _her _pain.

"Hey! Hey, don't cry!" She was so flustered. No one had ever behaved this way towards her, especially when the day before she had done everything to insult and disarm the girl's enthusiasm. It tugged at her heart until she too felt the prickling of tears on her lids. "Why are you so sad? You don't even know me! And I was such an ass... You should be happy I'm so emotionally fucked up!"

Brittany's jaw dropped in disbelief. She wiped beneath her eyes with her forefinger, eyebrows creasing.

"Why would I be _happy_ about you being sad? Like I said, I saw that you were hurting, so I understood. I have this thing where I can sort of pick up on and feel other people's emotions if they're really strong. I think it's called being 'pathetic'..."

Santana's lips twitched into a smirk and she too cleared the mist from her eyes, drawing the backs of her hands over her lids.

"Empathetic." She corrected on impulse. "And... thank you. For- for understanding. You have to be one of the sweetest people I've ever met." She was truthful because Brittany had been, and it felt good to finally show affection for the girl who made her heart flutter. Brittany was grinning so wide, Santana was surprised her eyes weren't swallowed by her cheeks.

"Aw, thanks! That makes me feel all warm..." Santana laughed softly, shaking her head. She did too, all over again. After a moment, Brittany's smile faltered and she pursed her lips, head cocked to the side.

"Why are you sad? You're so pretty and nice... If someone is being mean to you, I don't get it."

Santana's face fell. After such a wonderful conversation it was a shame to feel the realities of life crashing down. Brittany realized she had spurred the negativity and spoke quickly, fearing that the Latina would shut down again.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering because I want to make it better, you know? I'm not very smart and I always say the wrong thing so please don't be sad, okay? I like you a lot and I don't like to see you sad, especially if it was something I said."

"It's okay..." Santana whispered, her eyes locked on her feet. For some reason unknown to her, she felt she could really talk to this strange yet wonderful girl; like she could open up without the risk of being hurt further. She drew a deep and shaking breath before continuing.

"My...My mom. She's- she's dying." With those simple words, emotions that she had locked away inside of herself bubbled to the surface. She hadn't discussed her mother's impending passing with anyone, not even her father. Saying those words made all the difference in the world; she had known them to be true all along, but speaking them aloud... it felt so fucking awful yet so amazingly liberating. The thoughts she had kept to herself for the previous year and a half spewed from within, geysering forth like Old Faithful.

"She was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer. Since the diagnosis, she has been getting worse and worse every day, and there's nothing I or the doctors can do to stop it. She's dying right in front of my eyes, a little more each minute, and all I can do is sit there with her and lie to her; tell her it's going to be okay when I know damn well that it won't!"

Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes to cascade down her caramel cheeks. Her body was suddenly overcome with tight shudders as sobs coagulated her speech. She didn't care. She hadn't cried in front of anyone; ever. And as vulnerable as she felt in that moment, she knew that she was safe; for some strange and un-explainable reason, the emotional barriers around her heart had melted. Brittany's eyes had grown as large as saucers. Instinctively, she rose and sat down next to Santana, Enveloping the Latina in comforting arms. Santana fell head first into her embrace, forehead resting on the blonde's shoulder as sobs wracked her frame. Her hands clutched at Brittany's shirt desperately, needing something, _anything, _to hold onto.

They sat like this for what seemed like hours, Santana weeping into the fabric of Brittany's shirt. Brittany cooed hushed, comforting words, her hands soothing along Santana's spine and down her arms, the warmth and tenderness of the blonde's touch awakening Santana in ways she had never experienced. It was the first time in a long while that she had been comforted by anyone and it felt so good... Too good.

In the midst of her rapidly diminishing hiccups, the Latina found herself nuzzling into Brittany's neck, tasting her own tears as she pressed her lips against the wet flesh. She had minimal control over her body; her hands gripped unrelentingly at the cloth of Brittany's top, pulling her close and loving the feel of her chiseled body against her own.

Brittany had stiffened slightly at the feel of Santana's mouth upon her throat, but her surprised had vanished quickly. Instead of pushing the girl away, she held her tighter (without quite meaning to) and gasped, her throat jumping under the Latina's urgent kisses.

It was then that Santana realized what she was doing. She froze, teary eyes wide, and released her grip as she pulled quickly away.

"I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me! It won't happ-"

Brittany's soft lips had silenced her, the light pressure causing Santana's heart to almost stop beating altogether. The blonde's eyes were closed and her long fingers had slipped from Santana's back upward, resting on her jaw-line. Santana was too shocked to move, even as Brittany's mouth began to work slowly, her lips capturing Santana's top one with the most feather-like of kisses. And, just like that, she pulled away, a soft and lazy smile quirking at her mouth.

"It's okay..." she hushed, her fingers slipping across Santana's jaw and up to idle at her cheeks. She used her thumbs to deftly wipe away the tears that still clung to her lashes, her sky-blue eyes lightly hooded and unbelievably soft. "I owed you. But..." she paused, that sleepy smile widening ever-so-slightly. "I liked it."

Santana couldn't help but beam. She hummed softly, leaning back in to rest her forehead on the crux of Brittany's neck and shoulder. Brittany giggled, her hands finding Santana's hair and running her fingers through it.

"Hehe... _Now_ I have butterflies! Not those icky fly-flies." Santana chuckled softly, lifting her hands so that they were resting on Brittany's hips. There they stayed, touching softly and lost in whispering conversation until the loudspeaker in the hall buzzed and Jeff announced that it was dinner time.

_'_'_'_'_'_'_

_I loved writing this chapter. The other two were hard for me to write because they weren't really romantic... But from here on, there will (usually) be fluff and later on... scenes that are more 'intense'. xD Those are my favorite. Thank you all for your support. More reviews please. I want to know how you all like it so far. The next chapter will house a bit of a twist. The more reviews I get, the better I write. Juuuuust saying. :P Peace and love, Gleeks. _

_OneWingedPegasus_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the length between updates on this one. Hope you like it. ^-^_  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :(_**

**Summer Lovin'  
****Chapter Four**

"This place has the most disturbing food that has ever slithered across my palate. I mean, what the fuck? Meatballs are _not _supposed to have the consistency of chunky pudding; and I'm damn sure spaghetti wasn't meant to stick together like a mass of mating worms."

Santana voiced her complaints loudly as she and Brittany trekked up the staircase. She wasn't sure what annoyed her more: The disgusting meals, or the fact that she had to make a journey of getting to her room. Six flights of stairs on a stomach full of something that could have been hatched from a witch's cauldron; yeah. That was her ideal camp experience. The rest of dinner, however, hadn't been nearly as disappointing. After all, she had rescued Brittany's sister from almost certain peril. She had been reminded of this when Rosie rushed her, thanking her repeatedly as her skinny arms wrapped around her torso. The smaller girl hadn't released her grip until Santana literally pried her off, mumbling 'It was nothing." multiple times to assuage her. As much as she tried to cover it, the Latina had never felt more proud of herself; saving a life was definitely something, even in her book. Her pride grew further under Brittany's gaze; one filled with gratitude and some other indescribable emotion. Not even a morbid meal could have completely soured her mood.

Brittany, however, was unaffected by the rancid dinner selection. She virtually skipped up the steps, as light on her feet as any well-trained dancer should have been.

"Santana, worms don't mate. They make babies by themselves. And I dunno. I kinda liked it. It reminded me of Lord Tubbington's cat food." The blonde said this with a small smile. Santana blanched, quirking an eyebrow at the taller girl. She was still unused to Brittany's eccentricities.

"You... you eat cat food?" Brittany glanced back at her almost guiltily.

"Only when I can get away with it. Just a spoonful or so. L. Tubbs gets pretty mad if he sees me do it. I'm afraid if he spots me one more time he'll take up smoking again just to get even..."

Santana was about to ask what the fuck Brittany was talking about, but she bit the words back and swallowed them with the mass of nasty spaghetti. She really didn't want to know. The rest of the stair climb passed in near silence with the exception of Brittany humming an airy tune as she hopped.

At long last, they reached the sixth floor and made their way into the room. Santana immediately sank onto her bed and began digging through her nightstand for a piece of gum. She needed to get the gritty taste out of her mouth. While searching, her mind wandered to earlier that evening, the memory still fresh in her mind.

Santana wasn't sure how to process it. One minute, she was being thanked for her selflessness, the next she was sobbing into the blonde's shoulder, spewing her emotions like a fire hydrant does water, and then... Santana blushed hotly as she retracted the gum from beneath her Camp Fun pamphlet. Then she had been kissed; and not merely in a friendly way. On top of that, Brittany had _'liked' _it, it seemed, just as much as the Latina had. The kiss had been electrifying to say the very least; just the memory of it sent flames licking down Santana's spine to rest in her stomach, burning there like hot coals. She had to wonder, however, what exactly the blonde meant by it. Was it merely a 'thank you for saving my sister's life' kiss? Or something more?

Brittany had begun digging through her dresser, picking out a long sleeved gray top and a pair of jeans and tossing them onto her cot. The Latina slipped a stick of Juicy Fruit past her lips, relishing the sweet flavor, and watched the blonde with her head cocked to the side in slight confusion.

"Why are you changing?"

"The camp fire! I don't want to be cold... It is getting kind of dark out. Oooh! Can I have a piece?" She motioned to the yellow pack in Santana's hand. The Latina removed a stick of gum and handed it over to the taller girl, snickering as she stuffed it, wrapper and all, into her mouth.

"You need to take the wrapper off, Britt."

The blonde merely smiled, then fidgeted her lips, her face screwing up in concentration. After a few seconds, she poked out her tongue. Upon it was the wrapper, free of gum. Santana blinked, watching Brittany pick off the wrapper and toss it into the wastebasket. Santana nearly gaped. Thoughts of the blonde's dexterous tongue invaded her mind, the images causing her stomach to coil in hot knots. Santana's face flushed and her eyes glazed over as her brain succumbed to fantasy. Brittany, unaware of the effect she was having on her room mate, began to chomp noisily on her gum and move back to her bed. The sound shook Santana from her sexy reverie and she jerked her head, physically clearing the thoughts that fluttered there before she spoke.

"Why-... Why not just take the wrapper off?" The brunette inquired, rising to her feet and striding to her own dresser. She had to busy herself with something, anything, to keep her mind from straying into the gutter once again. She did so by picking out suitable clothing for the fire, which until Brittany had mentioned, she had forgotten about completely.

"'Cause the sugar on the wrapper tastes good! I do that with everything. Like Starburst!"

Santana turned, clothes in hand, just in time to get a full glimpse of Brittany's partially nude torso. Her face flushed a deeper shade of pink and she averted her eyes, swallowing the groan that rose in her throat. _This girl is going to be the death of me._

Santana merely grunted, turning her back to the taller girl as she undressed. The less she saw of the blonde the better. Brittany finished clothing herself before Santana had even removed her pants and she sat on her bed, eyes raking the Latina's form unabashedly and abdomen churning heatedly.

The bonfire was the largest Santana had ever seen. Flames leapt to nearly fifteen feet in height at times and small embers dotted the sky surrounding it like angry fireflies. The size, however didn't heighten her enthusiasm. It was just as cheesy as movies had portrayed; the campers gathered around the fire, toasting marshmallows and singing Kumbaya until the disgruntled Latina thought her ears would bleed. Jeff was strumming on an old acoustic guitar, quite badly as it were, leading chorus after chorus of typical camp fire melodies and strange little anecdotes. The only thing that kept Santana at least mildly intrigued was her company.

Brittany seemed to be having the time of her life. She joined in the songs loudly and enthusiastically, clapping her hands and grinning like the Cheshire cat each time Jeff quickened the beat. She had already consumed more marshmallows than Santana had thought physically possible for a girl her size, and her mouth showed it; her lips were coated with sticky residue. The Latina would have felt slight revulsion had it been anyone else, but with the blonde, she couldn't help finding it endearing.

Rosie had established a new group of friends and was seated on the opposite side of the fire. When Santana wasn't watching Brittany's antics out of the corner of her eye, she was glancing at the younger girl to make sure she was having a good time as well. She certainly seemed to be, but the Latina was surprised when, during one of the times she looked over, Rosie was pointing at her, whispering excitedly to several young girls that had gathered around her. Santana guessed she was regaling the crowd with the story of her rescue. She rolled her eyes as some of the kids turned to look at her, gawking. At this, she returned her attention to Brittany, deciding at that point to ignore the adolescents.

Eventually, the rhythm of the campfire songs slowed and quieted; younger children began to tire and stalk off to bed while the once roaring fire simmered down along with the chatter that surrounded it. Brittany had apparently lost her sugar high, for her cheek was resting upon Santana's shoulder, eyes drooping shut. During the initial moments of this action, the Latina had stiffened, eyes widening. She had not expected the blonde to do such a thing, and was lost in both perplexity and pleasure. After a few moments of adjustment, however, Santana relaxed and merely went with the flow, her own eye lids slipping shut as she relished the feel of Brittany's breath warming her throat.

Jeff's guitar finally ceased it's terribly orchestrated strumming and he announced that it was time for bed. The next day, he promised, would be a 'doozy', so they should get some much needed sleep. Santana gently nudged a dozing Brittany and helped her to her feet, linking their pinkies to help the blonde retain balance as she led her to the building.

While climbing the stairs, the hold sleepiness had on Brittany slackened, and she began to giggle about how many marshmallows she had eaten and how much fun she had had. Santana merely nodded during pauses in the bubbly flow of words, her mind elsewhere. Mostly upon the last few minutes of the experience; and how warmth had enveloped her at the blonde's touch. It was all so new, so confusing. She had known in the past that her attraction toward females was stronger than what was considered normal, but this... this new feeling... it was beyond that of her previous 'crushes'. These thoughts consumed her until she undressed and slipped into bed, and still shortly after.

Brittany had been quite unaware of her friend's taciturn nature until they reached their dorm-like room. Only at that point, when she fell silent to remove her clothing and adorn herself in her pajamas, did she note that the Latina was obviously lost in thought. Brittany's eyebrows furrowed. Almost cautiously, she sidled up to Santana's cot and sat down upon it, gazing down at Santana, whose mind was obviously whirring.

"Hey... Whatcha thinking about?"

Santana, who hadn't realized that Brittany was next to her until that point, snapped her gaze in the direction of the soft voice, her cheeks flushing. Somehow the blonde always knew...

"Nothing, Britt. Just... stuff." Brittany was less than satisfied with the brunette's response. She relayed this by poking her friend's sheet-covered side, eyebrow quirked in a terrible attempt at mimicking Santana's incredulous expression.

"What kinda stuff?" She prodded, cocking her head. Santana sighed, jaw clenching with her fists that were hidden beneath her covers.

"Just, stuff, okay? Why do you insist on trying to read me like a goddamned book?" She regretted her outburst almost immediately, noting the shock and sheen of hurt that filled Brittany's baby blues. She softened, sighing and allowing her hands and jaw to relax. "I'm sorry, Britt... I'm just wound so tight. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Brittany nodded slowly, her confusion deepening. What could have the Latina so upset? A thought occurred to her and a frown turned her lips. Deftly, she lifted her fingers to Santana's hair and began stroking, the digits delving into thick locks.

"Is it... is it your mom?" she whispered, swallowing when she sensed the brunette tense once more. She was surprised, however, when Santana shook her head no and tilted her head upward to press into her palm, the tension receding as quickly as it had come.

The Latina's walls were crumbling yet again under Brittany's ministrations; it was almost instinctual. The blonde's strokes were so soft... so comforting. It was impossible not to crave more contact. So she craned her neck further still, urging Brittany's fingertips to slip downward. The blonde didn't quite pick up on her wishes, reading them as a silent plea for her to press harder. She did so, massaging the Latina's scalp. Santana hummed, not able to complain. It felt so good. Brittany attempted to wrest information from her again, more hesitantly this time.

"What is it, then? You're so quiet... You're not even complaining about having to go to the fire, like I thought you'd be."

Santana couldn't help but release a chuckle. How could the blonde know her so well already? The laughter died in her throat, however, when Brittany's hand began to stray down the back of her head and toward her neck, fingers tracing circular patterns through her roots. Instead, a barely audible moan passed her lips. The sound was lost on Brittany, but Santana's expression was not. She smirked softly, reading the pleasure in her features, and doubled her efforts, allowing her nails to brush against sensitized flesh. She questioned again, hoping Santana's guard was low enough.

"What are you thinking about?" The Latina sighed, eyelids fluttering.

"I was thinking about... about you kissing me earlier." Brittany's hand stilled for a moment, her eyebrows raising a fraction of an inch. "Why? Why did you do that?"

The blonde was silent for a moment, her fingers resuming their gait and pressure within the strands of Santana's hair before responding. She did so with a soft smile.

"If you think I kissed you just because you saved Rosie... You're wrong." Santana's eyes shot open, the mocha irises searching Brittany's own. She was taken aback when the eyes she was staring into began to near her own, and more still when soft warmth pressed down upon her lips. Brittany was kissing her again; just a peck, she noted as the blonde pulled away, but a kiss nonetheless. Her heart swelled, her thoughts frozen. Brittany continued talking as if nothing had happened. "I would have kissed you eventually, anyway."

Santana's brain was working overtime. Questions and comments bubbled within it, all culminating into one word that she spoke breathlessly and sharply.

"Why?"

Brittany merely grinned. With the hand that was splayed in Santana's hair, she lifted the Latina's head, her mouth coming down once again to caress her's. At that point, Santana's mind shut down. All she knew was the feel of Brittany's lips upon her own.

Brittany grasped a handful of the brunette locks, gripping with moderate strength as she pressed herself into the kiss with vigor. She wanted to make it perfectly clear to the Latina that this gesture was far from being friendly. Her lips moved steadily and forcefully against Santana's thicker ones, and she delighted when said lips began working with equal fervor beneath her own. Her eyes had slipped shut, and her other hand roamed the smooth contours of the shorter girl's neck and jawline, her heart swelling when the Latina shivered against the scrape of fingernails upon flesh. Santana moaned softly, and Brittany took advantage of her momentarily open mouth and extended her tongue until it peeked between her lips, drawing it languidly across the velvet interior of the Latina's lower one. The blonde hummed at the sweet taste, and dipped her pink muscle deeper, prodding at Santana's own tongue enticingly. The brunette rose to the challenge, sweeping her slick flesh against the intruder; circling it and then sucking upon the tip, drawing it further in past her teeth.

Brittany released a low groan, her fingers tightening of their own accord in Santana's hair. Her abdomen was coiled tight and hot, and slick wetness was beginning to permeate the thin layer of cloth that cupped her nether regions. Santana's reaction was equally, if not more, intense. Her hips had begin to squirm on the sheets, searching for some sort of friction to ease the fire that scalded her core. Unfortunately for her, contact did not come.

"Allllright, campers!" The loudspeakers crackled and shrieked, causing both girls to leap upright. Santana's forehead collided with Brittany's cheek bone and they groaned their pain simultaneously, falling backward and clutching the offending body part. "Its lights out! Everyone get in your sacks! The counselors are gonna come around and make sure y'all's eyes are shut! Tomorrow is yet another fun filled day! 'Nighty night!"

"Fuck you, Jeff!" Santana called out harshly, her face screwed up in frustration. "That asshole has the worst timing..." Brittany nodded her agreement, whimpering as she rubbed her aching cheek.

"Definitely. I think I'm gonna bruise." Santana sat up, sighing and allowing her hand to replace Brittany's on her face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. It was Jeff's fault. Who screams goodnight at people? Shouldn't you like... whisper it?" Santana chuckled, nodding.

"That's what I assumed. Anyway... if counselors are gonna come around, I guess we should... ya'know... get into our own beds." She cleared her throat, flushing lightly as Brittany grinned sheepishly. The blonde rose, then as an afterthought, dipped down and pressed her lips against Santana's one more time.

"By the way... I kissed you because I like you." Without another word, Brittany moved to her cot and slipped under her covers, rolling to face the wall. Santana blinked almost comically, her lips parted as if she were going to speak. Eventually, she lay down, snuggling beneath her sheets. After a while, when she heard Brittany's soft breathing slow and deepen, she sighed and placed her hands behind her head, eyes searching the darkness of the ceiling.

"Yeah... I like you too, Britt."

Brittany smiled softly, doing her best to continue mimicking sleep until she finally fell into it; dreams laced with soft kisses and deep, mocha eyes.

_**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm also sorry that the update you got was... well... not my best work. I'm trying to bridge into something coming up that I'm sure you will all like... a lot. :D Hopefully, my next update will be sooner. Bare with me, people. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I love each and every one of them! Please keep 'em coming! :D**_

_**OneWingedPegasus**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Brittana would still be an item. v_v**  
_

_"San... tanaaaa!" _

_Brittany's hips jerked upward, causing Santana's tongue to delve past soft, slick folds and into her center, which twitched around the intruding muscle with each ardent thrust. Santana groaned wantonly, closing her eyes and savoring the sweet taste that coated her mouth as excess juice pooled upon her chin. She worked her tongue with deft precision, slipping as deep as her tendons would allow into the sheath that was Brittany's core, the tip flickering upward to stroke the spongy flesh that rested upon her inner walls. The blonde moaned heatedly, her fingers twisting in brunette hair and pressing Santana's face further against her dripping sex. _

_"Mmmmn! More 'Tana! Oh god! Oh, fuckin' shit, yeah!____ Harder!"_ Brittany's vocalizations were driving the Latina mad. She mimicked her lover's moan, gripping her fleshy backside and drawing her closer, her tongue working with all the strength it had against that special spot that was buried so deep. _ "Mmmnnn! Right there!...Ri-ight there..."_

_ Her own hips ground against the mattress, arousal evident in a wet spot that began to grow upon the sheets beneath her. _

_"Ohffuucckk, San! Use- your fingers..." Brittany was positively writhing, her heels locked around Santana's shoulders in an effort to keep her as close as physically possible to her heat. Santana complied, removing her tongue in favor of Britt's pulsing clit as she slipped two of her digits into her clenching slit. Immediately, Brittany's walls tightened around her fingers, clutching at them nearly painfully as Santana began to flicker her tongue against the blonde's twitching bud; her fingers pumped in rhythm. _

_"Oh shit! Oh- oh fuck, Saaaaan! I'm so close! Please, please-oh... Ah!" Santana's mouth filled with fluid that suddenly and violently spurted from between Brittany's legs, coating her chin and chest as it cascaded from her still open lips. Her fingers were repeatedly mashed together as intense spasms wracked Brittany's frame; she kept thrusting, however, angling upward to prod at that magical spot._

_"San! Saan! Santana!..._

"San... Saaaaaan? Wake up. It's morning." The Latina jerked awake, her mocha eyes wide until the morning light hit and caused her to close them tightly, the sudden brightness paining her. Her sheets were twisted about her body, completely askew, and her pillows had been cast unceremoniously onto the floor. When again she allowed her lids to slip open, the first thing she saw was Brittany kneeling at the edge of her bed, lips twitching upward in a slight smirk. Santana blinked harshly, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Mmmn... What time is it?"

"Eight. Jeff already came on the loudspeaker, but... that didn't seem to wake you up. You must have been having _some_ dream..." Brittany couldn't disguise the mischievous grin that spanned her lips. Santana thought back, her brain fuzzy with sleep until she remembered what exactly she had been dreaming about. Crimson crept into her cheeks while her eyes widened and darkened at the same time. Brittany chuckled, moving to sit on the edge of Santana's bed.

"_So_. What were you dreaming about, San?" Her knuckles brushed stray hairs out of Santana's eyes, the skin she grazed hot under her touch. And she knew why.

Brittany had been awakened not by Jeff's voice over the intercom, but by Santana's soft moans. When she opened her eyes, the sight that greeted her was quite erotic indeed. Santana's hips were grinding steadily into the mattress while her mouth hung slightly slack, groans occasionally flitting from between parted lips. Each time a sound escaped, her movements intensified, the rotations of her pelvis growing in urgency. Though Brittany had just awakened, arousal hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't help but bite her lip, ignoring the powerful urge to slip her hand down the front of her panties and satiate the throbbing that had started there.

Santana blanched, averting her gaze and blushing a deeper shade of red. She picked at a stray thread that stuck up on her sheets, busying herself there.

"Well? You aren't gonna tell me?" Brittany coaxed, allowing her fingers to splay and drift across the Latina's rapidly reddening cheek and the bone that lay beneath, then down her jawline. Santana's head tilted to allow her further access to her flesh.

"No."

Brittany mock-pouted, jutting her lower lip outward and fixing her famous puppy-dog eyes upon the brunette. It was a bad time for Santana to chance a glance at the girl. She did however, and groaned, clenching her eyes shut. Brittany sidled closer to her, and very slowly pressed her lips to the flesh that rested just below Santana's earlobe.

"Please?" She lifted her head just enough to whisper breathily into the shell of the Latina's ear. Her hands dropped, hanging limply at her sides while she peppered tiny kisses where her fingers had previously roamed. Santana's breath hitched at each action, hooded eyes lolling back in appreciation.

"If I tell you..." she began huskily, surprising even herself with the sultriness of her tone. "You'll owe me."

Brittany couldn't help but shiver. This was a side of Santana she hadn't yet been introduced to... And she liked it. She retraced her path, moving back to Santana's ear and flicking her tongue against the sensitive flesh there before she responded.

"Okay. Then I'll owe you. Now tell me..." she drew the Latina's earlobe past her lips, allowing her teeth to graze against it. Santana's body tensed and her hands came up, seeking Brittany's face and drawing it away from her ear. She held the blonde mere inches away from her own, eyes nearly black. Thick lips twitched into a sly grin.

"You. I was dreaming about you."

Brittany smiled triumphantly.

"I knew it! You-" Her speech was cut off abruptly by Santana's mouth melding over her own. She released the rest of the breath she had been holding in a soft sigh, her hands moving to cup Santana's jaw.

Despite the ardent arousal that still pulsed within both girls' abdomens, their kiss was soft, almost languid at first; each of them exploring previously uncharted territory within the other's mouth. Santana found that despite the points that crested Brittany's canines, the bone was as smooth as glass, the tips barely discernible from the other teeth that surrounded them. Brittany had time to note the incredible plushness of Santana's lips, reveling in them and sucking lightly to see just how much they would fill her mouth. Santana groaned softly at this action, sweeping her hands to cup the nape of Brittany's neck. Her nails scraped against the blonde hairline, eliciting light mewls from the back of Britt's throat. They continued in this fashion for a short while, each action drawing new sounds and reactions from the other.

It was only when Brittany's hand strayed a bit too far, knuckles brushing against Santana's cloth covered, yet sharply erect, nipple, that the innocence dissolved. Santana hissed sharply, her intake of breath startling the taller girl before her.

"Oh, Britt..." The Latina delved back in, lips latching to the soft skin at the top of Brittany's collar bone. She suckled there, her teeth nipping at the flesh and drawing it further into her hot mouth. Brittany gasped, hands immediately leaping to lose themselves in dark hair and gripped there as she fell backward onto the plush mattress, pulling Santana with her. The Latina was lying across Brittany's body diagonally, one breast pressing into her lower rib cage while the other melded firmly against the blonde's own.

She was a flurry of teeth and tongue, said tools working lower against ivory flesh until her lips brushed against the cloth of Brittany's shirt. The taller girl seemed to growl, urging Santana further with strong arms. The Latina didn't object. She retracted her mouth for a moment, lifting the hem of Brittany's shirt enough to where her bra was visible. The blonde took this opportunity to reach down, untangling her fingers from brunette hair to cup Santana's breast over her shirt. The palm of her hand pressed hard against the sensitive nub that lay beneath, and she maneuvered slightly lower, pinching the nipple and rolling it between the pads of her fingers. The Latina moaned softly, thrusting out her chest to intensify the contact. Her hips had begun to rotate again, this time against the side of Brittany's thigh; she was just about to dip her head to suckle on the thick fabric of Brittany's bra when-

"Allllrighty, campers! It's breakfast time! Get your tushies in gear and meet me down in the breakfast hall! I've got a surprise for all of you!"

Santana threw her arms into the air and rolled her eyes.

"Why? Why must you always fuck everything up? Your timing is impeccable!" Brittany couldn't help but chuckle at Santana's lamentations, though she herself was quite put out by the lead counselor's constant interjections.

"He knows." She giggled, grasping one of Santana's flailing hands and jerked her flush against her body once more. "He's onto us, San. Quick, kiss me again. For the last time." Santana grinned, complying with vigor.

When they finally pulled apart, Brittany sighed, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl as she sat up.

"Well... We better go. I kinda wanna see what Jeff has that's so exciting!"

Santana rolled her eyes yet again. She couldn't care less.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

"San... you're never happy about anything."

"I'm happy about kissing you." Santana offered, grinning sheepishly. Brittany giggled, pulling the Latina to her feet.

"Yeah. I'm happy about that, too."

_**Just threw this in there to get some fluff out of the way before it gets a bit more serious. Things begin to pick up in the next chapter, so be warned. But don't worry, m'dears. I'll be throwing fluff and sexy times in as well. ^-^ **_

_**Reviews make me wet. o-O Nah, just kidding. xDD But they do make me happy. :D  
Thanks to Vero, Jwilson18, and alexwilliamson101 for the awesome (and constant) feedback! Love you guys! ^-^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gah! D: I know 'yall probably freakin' hate me for my lack of updates, but shit got a little crazy around here for a bit. O-o My sincerest apologies. So, I will keep you waiting no longer. Here's Chapter 6.**_

"I swear, this dude has gotta be part manequin..." Santana mused, her voice dripping with caustic disbelief. Her eyes were fixed on Jeff, who's face seemed to be frozen in his trademark, too-wide, more-than-overly-enthusiastic grin as he nearly skipped to the front of the breakfast hall. "How the hell can someone be _that_ damn happy?! Especially when they have to deal with a bunch of hyperactive brats this early in the morning!? Its fuckin'... Well, its fuckin' nauseating. I've lost my appetite." To punctuate her comment, the Latina shoved her half-eaten tray (she had followed Brittany's example and opted for Lucky Charms as opposed to the unknown mass they tried to pass off as oatmeal,) across the table roughly, earning a reproachful look from her unbearably attractive roomie. _How does she manage to look drop-dead sexy with every blessed expression she makes?!_

"You're such a sour patch kid, San..." Brittany quipped, one of her flawless eyebrows arching upward. "_I'm_ happy all the time and you don't think _I'm _nau-... naus-...nausterbating." Santana snorted at Brittany's mispronounciation, then, realizing that she might hurt her feelings, stifled it halfway through. She covered the initial noise with a throaty cough before replying.

"Yeah, well, when _you_ smile, its freakin' adorable. Also its not always the exact same expression. His... His never changes. Its so..." Her eyes shifted back to Jeff, who's shit-eating grin was still present even as he struggled with his megaphone. The shudder that ensued required no force. "So... Plastic. Its fuckin' creepy, Brit." Brittany's eyebrows furrowed and she turned her attention to the perpetually cheerful counselor, cocking her head slightly as she analyzed his creepiness level; her expression one of utmost sobriety. Santana's lips twitched upward as she marveled, once again, at her friend's uncanny ability to somehow continuously retain utter flawlessness. She was about to mention this observation when the subject of their conversation began the morning announcements in a voice that was dripping, almost sickeningly, with cheeriness.

"GooooooOOOooood morning, Campers! Today is gonna be an awesome day here at Camp Fun! Now, I bet all you kiddos are askin' yourselves, "How is today possibly gonna be better than the other days here at Camp Fun?' Weelllll... do you wanna know why?" He paused expectantly, his eyes suddenly appearing to be much to large for their sockets as they flitted back and forth over a sea of unenthused faces. Realizing that he wouldn't continue without an answer, a few kids, and Brittany, queried, "Why?', though all except one (guess who?) did so in tones that sounded less like a question and more like an emotionless plea for death. Jeff was, as usual, undeterred by the general lack of enthusiasm and continued as though the response he had recieved wasn't completely devoid of life. "Becaaauuuse...Drum roll, please! ... We're going... on... a nature hike!"

Santana perked up considerably with the rest of the campers for half a second before she realized that her expression belayed a certain level of enticement and forcibly shook it off, unwilling to convey an external sign that any such juvenile activity could pique her interest. In truth, however, she was quite taken with the idea. The Latina had been craving an opportunity to explore parts of the site, as well as the woods surrounding it, ever since she was able to sample her surroundings during the peaceful stroll she took down to the lake. She glanced at Brittany to gauge her reaction and was not suprised in the least to find her squirming excitedly about in her seat, elation radiating from her in nearly tangible waves. A barely audible chuckle slipped past her full lips... _I wonder if she's even aware of how ridiculously cute she is...? _ Apparently, her chortle wasn't quite as silent as the brunette had originally intended, because Brittany turned to face her, delighted robin's egg eyes fixed upon her own. Upon noting the shameless excitement that twinkled in her eyes, the resolve Santana had developed, a resolve to refrain from displaying any semblace of child-like anticipation, crumbled; broken down and disarmed by a simple glance. The brunette's features lit up immediately, and she returned her room mate's wide smile with equal brilliance.

Jeff was obviously spurred by the fervent murmurs that broke out within the mass, and somehow he grew more enthused, which Santana was sure would have caused an anyurism in any semi-normal individual. His tone was one step below a girlish squeal when he spoke again, his eyes bulging from their sockets in a way that closely resembeled those of a crack head after a three day binge.

"Oh, I just _knew_ you'd be excited! Alrighty, now you crazy kids! Head on up to your dorms to change! But don't forget, its super duper hot out today, so dress for it! When you're all done, come on back here so we can gather up and put you into your trail groups! Hop to it, kiddos!" He didn't need to tell them twice. Chaotic sound erupted immediately; from the scrape of chair legs on the pseudo-tile to the high-pitched exclaimations of younger children as they clamoured towards the stairs. In the midst of all the hulaballoo, one action stood out over all the rest; one that was simple, small, and went unnoticed by all; all except Santana. Warmth enveloped her hand suddenly, the pressure accompanying it so feather soft that it caused a pleasurable shiver to sweep down the length of her spine. Her eyes slipped downward, and though she already knew what she would find, the sight still illicited a tender, albiet radiant, smile. Brittany's fingers entwined with her digits, anchoring the Latina's palm to her own; her flesh was warm and velvet-like in it's softness, and was so enticing that the brunette was unable to resist lifting her arm to pepper chaste kisses upon each of the blonde's knuckles. The recipient flushed lightly, averting her gaze. Chuckling, Santana stood and wordlessly lead her room mate up the stairs to their dorm.

It wasn't long before the campers re-amassed in the dining hall, their tittering voices blending into one loud, buzzing hum. Brittany, who had changed into a thin (albiet extremely tight) green tank, was clinging tightly to Santana's arm and chattering away blithely into the shell of her ear. The Latina nodded and smiled once in a while, and though she was doing her best to listen to the words, her focus was derailed by soft puffs of air upon her sensitive flesh as well as the plush swell of breast that was pressed firmly against her tricep. Fortunately, before the blonde became the accidental catalyst in the loss of her restraint, Jeff's sing-song voice sounded from the front, demanding attention. Brittany huffed softly against Santana's temple before allowing her focus to shift up front.

Jeff had retained the extra vigor he drew from the first sign of legitimate excitement he had illicited that summer. Speaking a bit too quickly and with way too much volume, he began by stating that there were fourteen trails to choose from, and each group would determine which one they wished to take by voting. When one had been chosen, the decision (whether or not such a trail was age appropriate in it's difficulty) would ultimately fall to the discretion of the assigned councelor. Each trail, he added, would take approximently an hour and a half to trek, though some were either slightly shorter or more lengthy than the others. After a good ten minutes of outlining rules, and a good five stressing again and again that 'campers should NOT leave the trail because the woods is too thick and getting lost is very easy.', Jeff whipped out a clip-board and began to divide each floor into groups of ten, starting with the youngest, floor one. It didn't take much time for the first four floors to be split up and assigned to councelors. Once they had begun to vacate the dining hall, Jeff moved on.

"Floor five! Your counselors are Ms. Gina, Mr. Rick, and Ms. Holly. Split into groups of five, since there are less of you. You're old enough to pick your own groups without any fretting, I'm sure. Alright, campers! I hope you've got your hiking boots on and your nature spirit packed! Time to head out!"

Brittany frowned, nudging the Latina urgently with her elbow.

"Hey, he didn't give us a group!" Her voice was remeniscent of a pouting elementary school student. Santana, who had immediately caught this oddity, nodded jerkily.

"I know! What the fuck? Hey! Jeff!" She began to push through the teeming mass of kids towards the head councelor, leading Brittany by the hand.

"Hey! Jeff-o!" The scrawny, forever grinning man turned and, noting the source of the voice, motioned for her to join him. _Oh, please Lord. Don't let him be our fuckin' trail leader... I'm not tryin' to be out in the middle of the woods with a guy who's smile screams, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" _

"You guys are floor six, right?" Jeff flipped through the pages on his clipboard until he located their names. "Santana Lopez and... Brittany Pierce?" The girls nodded slowly. Jeff beamed wider, if at all possible, while slipping the clipboard into the waistband of his shorts. "Well, girls, since you are the oldest, and because there are only two of you, I thought I could trust you to take on a trail by yourselves. You're seventeen; you don't need a babysitter to walk on a path. You cool with that?"

Suddenly, Santana didn't see Jeff as being a complete and utter douchebag. In fact, in her newly revised opinion, he was pretty fuckin' cool. A large smile, similar to the one tattooed upon Jeff's lips, bloomed upon her face (though hers didn't have serial killer written in the fine print).

"Uh, yeah! I'm pretty sure we can handle it." Brittany answered for her, without any of the added explatives that the shorter girl would have tossed in. She was wearing the same gleeful expression.

"I figured that was the case. Just don't dilly-dally too much, ladies. Lunch is in two hours!"

"Alrighty, Jeff-o. We'll be all kinds of punctual." Santana smirked as she mock-saluted him before, wasting no time, she turned on her heel and started towards the exit.

"Just be sure not to leave the trail!" The not-so-douchie councelor re-iterated to their backs. "It may not look like it, but the woods is pretty thick. Its hard to find the path again if you go too far."

"Okay, Mr. Jeff!" Brittany trilled, waving wildly over her shoulder as the pair stepped out into the open air.

"This is fuckin' perfect! No councelors, no bratty, whining tagalongs... Just me, you, and a sweet ass trail!" Brittany hummed her approval softly, her smile closemouthed but no less vibrant. On a whim, and much to Santana's amusement, the blonde began to head down the pebble-strewn road; the way in which she did so illiciting her brunette roomie's amusement.

It had been years since the last time Santana had skipped... perhaps even a decade. Apparently, though, it is similar to riding a bike in the sense that one never forgets how. Immediately after exiting the dining hall, Brittany had retracted her hand, except of course her pinky, and with a wink coupled with small giggles, began to skip-to-my-lou down the dirt road. Had she been anyone else, in any other situation, the self-proclaimed 'bad ass' would have not only refused to follow suit, but would have jibed said individual mercilessly; most likely for weeks or until they had burst into tears. But, as it happened, the person was Brittany, and the outcome had been infintely better than the Latina could have hoped. In fact, for reasons not entirely clear to her, Santana was, at that moment, the happiest she had felt since her mother's diagnosis. So, cackling at her own ridiculousness, she began to skip in time with the nimble (and infallibly lovely) young woman beside her.

Brittany couldn't help but note her roommate's sudden shift in disposition, and when the shorter girl had joined her in their little frolic towards the trails, her laughter ringing out in tones so natural and effortless, the blonde was nearly moved to tears. While she had known this girl for less than a week, her near infallible ability to detect a person's emotions had given insight into the Latina's true essense. She was not easily decieved by the mask, well-crafted though it was, that Santana had fixed over her true face for so long... One she used in an effort to protect herself from those who, if given access to her soft, vulnerable underbelly, would take the first opportunity that presented itself to eviscerate. In short, from the moment the empathetic blonde stepped onto that bus, she had sensed a searing ache, and was immediately lead to it's source. Now... Her sky-blue orbs redirected their gaze from the road before her to the girl at her side; one who had chosen to remove her mask... one who's intense and quite nearly unbearable pain had, for the time being, been cast from her mind... Now she was Santana.

"Hey... Why are you looking at me like that?" Head cocked, Santana slowed her pace to a steady stroll; the grin that turned the corners of her mouth remaining, but with less intensity. "Do I have something on my face? Besides all this sexy, I mean."

Brittany blinked a couple times and averted her eyes, shrugging one shoulder coyly.

"'Caaaauuuse..." She smirked, sneaking a glance at the brunette's expression. Santana quirked one fine eyebrow expectantly, her full lips pursing just slightly. Brittany giggled, squeezing the girl's pinky lightly. ''Cause, San... you're shining."

Santana's eyebrows drew together in confusion and she slowed their pace further.

"What are y-" Soft, moist warmth forced her words back down her throat, their existance swept from her conscious thought completely; Brittany's lips, moving with deliberate slowness, were all that existed. As quickly as they made contact, however, they withdrew again, leaving Santana flushed, wide eyed and blinking.

_What in the blue fuck was that about?_ She was about to vocalize her query when, once again, Brittany distracted her; this time by motioning frantically to an opening in the trees. A wooden sign posted in front of the gap read, "Trail # 9: Sidewinder. Difficulty: Floor 3+."

Brittany squealed and began tugging on Santana's black tank top in a childlike manner; much like a toddler does their mother in a candy shop.

"Oooh! San! Let's do this one!" The Latina chuckled before she pressed her index finger to Brittany's lips, silencing her.

"Hold up..." She paused for a moment, head cocked. The taller girl stood as still as her Brittany-ness would allow, waiting. After a few seconds, the Latina removed her finger, but not before allowing herself to trace the pillowy contours beneath te tip.

"So? Can we?" Brittany inquired impatiently, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah. I don't hear any bitching or annoying ass sounds, so there probably aren't any kids on this one. I'm not trying to have some munchkins all up in our business..." Santana trailed off, the red tinge that bloomed on her face accompanied by a mischeivous grin, which she immediately tried, and failed, to disguise.

The blonde pondered her room mate's comment for a moment, wondering why it mattered whether or not a few kids passed them on the path... Then... Dark pink swatches sprang into being upon the apples of her cheeks. _Ohhh..._

Brittany bit her lower lip, barely capturing the anticipitory whimper which threatened to burst from the back of her throat. Expectant embers suddenly flared within her abdomen while sizzling sparks, whose heat was pleasantly intense, shot lower still. She chanced a glace at Santana, who had led her past the gap in the trees while her mind was occupied elsewhere. Her tan complexion was highlighted by residual flush, and her previously playful, even predatory eyes had softened considerably. While lust continued to darken her irises, it was nearly smothered by two new emotions, one of which, Brittany determined was a type nervous excitement, and the other... It was one she couldn't quite dissect. _Whatever it is..._ Brittany mused somewhat absently, her pace quickening ever-so-slightly in an effort to glimpse Santana's face in it's entirety, _...I'm pretty sure I like it. _

The trail continued on with neither curve nor turn for a few dozen meters, each step seeming to transport them deeper into what felt like a world completely detatched from their own. The forest was, as Jeff had mentioned several times, incredibly dense; the thick trees so tightly packed and covered in summer foliage that it wasn't long before all that remained of the outside world was the light that poured through the break in the trees which signaled the trail's starting point... the rest of the light was ethereal and tinted green from the thick canopy that extended high above them. Santana veered suddenly to the left, catching Brittany by suprise until she glanced down. The trail was curving sharply into a small upward slope that had no visible leveling point. From that point on, Brittany observed, the light gradually lessened... The greenish light becoming increasingly wan. She hesitated, wondering if she should convince Santana to turn back. The Latina sensed her discomfort and turned to face her. With no words, only a reassuring grin and a firm squeeze from her strong hand, Santana obliterated all of the unwarranted fears that had risen within Brittany's chest. They both took one final glance backward, then faced the dimly lit trail. Hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder they mounted the slight incline. To the world outside, they were no longer visible within the forest's din. To the outside world... they had vanished.

**_Okay, as I said in my purposely brief opening, I'm sooo sorry for the long ass wait. _ I will do my best to make sure such an update atrocity never occurs again. :D I luffs forgiveness. ^_^  
So yeah... This was a bridge chapter if you hadn't already guessed. The next one will have romance! Adventure! Smexy times! And MUCH, MUCH MORE! 0-0_**

I am suffering from a debilitating disease, much like alcoholism. xD I am, in scientific terms, referred to as a Reviewaholic. -_- The cure? Clicking that button and jotting down ten to twenty words. Please... End my suffering. D:

**_Peace and Love!_**

**_~OneWingedPegasus_**


End file.
